Romance Over Pie
by BritishSweden
Summary: An outside of highschool AU one-shot that I wrote while procrastinating today. Dean isn't too great at Math's but he knows someone who is. Castiel is an amazing boy that just so happens to be amazing at Math's and Dean sort of has a crush on his. Two types of pie/pi and two boys? What will happen? Read to find out. I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! xx


_Romance Over Pie_

_Author Note: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT WON'T TAKE TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME HONESTLY. This is just a silly one-shot that I've been writing today while I was super bored and meant to be doing a Statistics paper. The credit is given to my two lovely sisters who together came up with the title and the idea that I then put into words. Thanks guys and I hope that the rest of you enjoy this short and hopefully fluffy one-shot AU. xx_

Dean had never been great at Maths or English or school really but this time he was completely and utterly stuck. It wasn't as if finding the circumference and area of a circle was hard. He was told a really easy way of remembering it and the added fact of their being pie –even if it wasn't spelt the same- meant that he was certainly going to remember it.

_Cherry pie's delicious. Apple pies are too._

Maybe it was because the phrase was wrong because Apple pie was clearly better than Cherry pie. To Dean the classics were always better. It was now 2014 and he was still driving around in the 67 Chevvy Impala that he loved. Yes, cars weren't particularly like pie in anyway but that was beside the point. He was just trying to say that Apple pie was nicer.

On the other hand-

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he wandered down the stair clumsily. Sam had always been a small boy but recently he had shot up and when I say shot I mean SHOT! He went from being a measly 5'4'' to nearly 6 foot in a matter of a month. That was ridiculous and the quick growth spurt meant that now Sam was clumsy, stupidly clumsy.

"I'm going ouuuuuuu-" Sam started but before he finished he tripped over his own foot and fell forward inelegantly only just catching himself before face-planting the foot of the stairs.

"What was that Sammy? I didn't hear over the stupid that just floated, gracefully may I add, into the room," Dean said looking up from his blank page of circle equations to smirk at his brother who had managed to steady himself before falling backwards onto the bottom step.

"Oh shut it," Sam muttered standing and stretching himself out, "As I was saying, I'm going out with Jessica and-"

"Oooooo okay then Sammy but remember you aren't old enough for any of that right now," Dean smirked watching as he brother but his slightly dusty coat back on his shoulders while giving him a famous bitch face, "Don't be like that Sammy, I'm just looking after my wittle baby bwother."

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back at 8," Sam muttered getting the house key and shoving his hands into his pockets, "Get your Maths done while I'm out and stop procrastinating."

Dean waved a hand dismissively at Sam, "I've done loads of it already Sammy. I am a Maths genius, bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, Jerk," Sam mutter jokingly under his breath as he slammed the door after him.

"I heard that!" Dean yelled out just as the door closed and he was left alone in the big empty house.

His mother had died when he was five and his father hadn't coped well with it. He had first resorted to alcohol but when he nearly hit Dean a few years after he stopped and changed his life around. He began to work as a travelling lawyer. He'd always had a strong sense of justice and he couldn't stay in their house for too long in case he began drinking again.

The first incident had been a turning point and it meant that while John began to move around more and see less of the boys they became emotionally closer. They didn't get to spend much time together as a family but when they were together they had a great time and it was infinitely better than it had ever been.

Dean was now used to the silence that sounded around the house when no one was home but he still couldn't concentrate. Silence was never welcomed by Dean. It made him uncomfortable and that made it very hard for him to get on with his maths homework.

"Where did Sammy hide them this time?" Dean mumbled as he got to his feet in search of the Metallica CD's that Sam had evidently hidden... again.

Sam knew his brother too well and whenever he knew that Dean had homework he would hide the CDs. Dean didn't like silence but whenever there was music on he would always sing along to any song that he knew the words to and he knew all the word to every Metallica song. It was a talent, a bit of a useless one for a man that never strove to be a Metallica tribute, but a talent none the less.

However, Dean knew Sam just as well and he always managed to quickly find the CD's. This time they were on top of the kitchen cupboard. Since his growth spurt he seemed to think that no one could find things higher up than the table. Luckily for Dean he was sadly mistaken and Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' was soon blasting out all around the house and predictably, Dean was singing along perfectly as he sat playing air guitar with his still blank maths homework open on the table.

"So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, Forever trusting who we are, And nothing else matters!" Dean sang perfectly in tune before his phone lit up and vibrated on the rough wooden alongside the homework.

It was Castiel.

Castiel was a boy that had recently moved to Kansas with his older brother Gabriel who was a few years above them both in University. Gabriel was a bit peculiar and Dean didn't really get along with him no matter how hard he tried. He was just too... loud, sneaky and obnoxious. He reminded Dean of those trickster creatures from all the stories that were on the internet. Not really a bad guy but not the sort of guy Dean could get along with.

Then again, that's exactly what he used to think about Castiel. Castiel was completely different to Gabriel in that he was a lot quieter and a little confused about the world. For a while he wasn't sure why but after learning about things that had happened with his family and why he was living with Gabriel he understood and swore to never tell anyone.

Castiel was different and the more time Dean spent with him the more he liked him. And by now he had spent a _lot _of time with him and he really liked him but he was never going to tell him that. Dean wasn't really one for chick flick moments even when it was for Castiel. It just wasn't something that he did.

Anyway, back to the phone.

**Cass **

_Have you done the homework for Mathematics yet?_

Dean smirked at the correctness –you'd never catch Castiel making words like that up- of his text messages down to the full word for Math's and the correct punctuation at the end. He really was an interesting and different man.

**OoO**

**Dean Winchester**

_what do u think? of course not think u could help_

Castiel smiled slightly at the text as he sat beside his short but bubbly brother with the television blasting in the background. He had on some sort of DVD about a scientist and a boy going to the past and stuff in some sort of car that Gabriel seemed to want. He didn't really know what was going on because he had been reading.

"What are you smiling at?" Gabriel asked looking over at his smiling brother, "Oh, its Dean isn't it?"

Castiel blushed a little, "No."

"Cassie you are a terrible liar. I just don't know why you try anymore really. I know you like him," Gabriel said looking at him with the small smirk that always seemed to grace his face.

That was something that Castiel loved about Gabriel, he was always smiling because whenever you were around him you couldn't help but smile too. His smile was contagious and it always gave Castiel something to be happy about no matter what he may be going through himself.

"Is it really obvious?" Castiel muttered the blush still on his face as he looked at his brother who was laughing a little.

"Yes, especially when you go bright red like a tomato. When are you going to ask this boy out then? I really can't stand the eye sex that you have in the middle of my house when he comes over," Gabriel said turning his head back to the television but looking at his beetroot red brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Never!" Castiel exclaimed looking at the side of his sandy-haired brother's head. He did like Dean, he liked Dean a lot but he couldn't ask him out because Dean didn't get close to anyone but his brother and he didn't like chick flick moments. Relationships weren't his thing and Castiel knew it. He seemed to know a lot about the older Winchester.

**You**

_What do you need help with? I can probably get out of the house and come to see you if you want. Gabriel is watching a film so you can't come here._

Castiel text Dean back quickly before he forgot that he'd even got a text. He did that a lot because he hadn't really had his phone for long and wasn't used to it quite yet. Texting also took him quite a while whereas Dean's texts came-

**Dean**

_its circles and those theorem things again. i'm not too god at them. i'm sure you can get him to let u out of his hell hole. ;)_

Castiel laughed a little but turned it into a cough before Gabriel could pick up on it again and tease him.

"Hey Gabriel, can I please go to Dean's house to help him with his homework," Castiel asked looking at him with his perfected innocent face. He had been working on that face and finally got it right. Now every time he wanted something he only had to pull that face and he got to do exactly what he wanted. Castiel didn't like manipulating people but to go and see Dean it was worth it.

"Oh you'll be 'helping him with his homework' will you?" Gabriel laughed putting in the appropriate bunny ears either side of his face.

"No. I won't be 'helping him with his homework', I'll be helping him with his homework," Castiel said, standing and getting his tan trench coat and slinging it on over his blue jumper, "Can I?"

"Of course you can Cassie," Gabriel said leaning over the back of the sofa and looking at him, "You don't have to ask all the time, I trust you to behave yourself."

Gabriel threw the keys to his Volvo and turned back around to watch the film.

"Thank you Gabriel," Castiel said as he caught the keys and ran out the front door.

**You**

_I tidied the 'hell hole' this morning so it isn't that bad anymore. I'm on my way to your hell hole now. :)_

Castiel threw his phone and wallet onto the passenger seat before getting in. His phone buzzed almost immediately.

**Dean**

_i don't live in a hell hole. its charming and the stuff on the floor adds to that. see u soon_

**OoO**

"So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, Forever trusting who we are, And nothing else matters!" Dean finished as sent his last text to Castiel. It was then that he remembered what he was wearing.

He wasn't really into fashion, many people had called him a lumberjack –merely because of the plaid- and he didn't really care because that was his style and everyone else's opinion didn't matter. However, Dean wasn't even wearing his style at the moment; he was in track suit bottoms and a food covered t-shirt, in other words not attractive.

When the man that you kind of, sort of like is coming over to your house you don't want to look completely disgusting and to be very honest, Dean currently did. He didn't him to think that this was what he wore and how he smelt when no one was around so something had to be done.

He left the music blaring downstairs and ran up to quickly get himself a shower in the hope that Castiel would be caught in traffic or something. Inside he knew that he never would be. Castiel has a funny and unknown way of always being punctual; not once had he known Castiel to be even a second late to anything whether he wanted to be there or not. It was insane and highly impractical in this circumstance.

Unluckily for Dean the traffic was clear and Castiel arrived before the time that he'd previously predicted. He parked up his brothers car before walking towards the music blasting out of Dean's house that he'd been to many times before.

The boys practically lived alone and Castiel really admired the both of them for coping with that and managing to keep themselves going. They got money from their dad every month and from Dean's work as a waiter and then managed to live off it. It was amazing so Castiel never really expected Dean's house to be clean when he arrived but Dean was right in a way; it did give it an element of charm.

However, Castiel was a neat freak which had worked to many people's advantage before because he liked to clean. He was the only reason that Gabriel's house ever got clean and he couldn't help but clean up Dean's house even though he may be stepping some boundaries. Nevertheless, he got straight to work by picking up the numerous DVDs and CDs that were strewn across the floor and looking at the pile of washing up that lay in the now dirty water in the sink. He had plenty to do while he waited for Dean to finish whatever he was doing.

Dean had no idea that Castiel was downstairs as he jumped out of the shower and immediately picked up the song that was playing downstairs. He sang shamelessly as he pulled up a pair of blue jeans and strung a belt through the loops. Shirts were thrown across the floor as he searched for one that was clean and flat but not too much so that it looked like he'd tried too hard.

"I'm really acting like a teenage girl with a crush," Dean muttered to himself at an instrumental break as he found a dark green shirt that was exactly how he had wanted it and pulled it over his head before picking a brown and green plaid shirt.

Before he left the room he grabbed the necklace that Sam had got him for Christmas a few years ago when their Dad was going through his drinking phase. It glinted in the light coming from above Dean as he looked himself over in the mirror. He flattened down his hair a little because it was a bit fluffy from the rigorous towel drying that he had put it through. He smiled slightly and he thought about Castiel and that he was coming over to see him and his smile only grew as he burst into louder song and slid across the landing in his dark green socks.

"Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings, Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!" he sang out as he jumped onto the banister and slid down it before promptly falling off and onto the floor with a thump as he noticed Castiel in the living room.

"You have an amazing voice," Castiel said as he looked at the boy on the floor with a tilt of the head, "Are you okay?"

Dean jumped to his feet and blushed a little while brushing himself off, "Yeah thanks wow!"

Dean looked past Castiel at the sparkling condition of his once bombsite-ish house. You could see the floor and the shelves were actually covered in DVDs and CDs. They were even in alphabetical order by title for the films and artist then album title for the CDs. Dean span on the spot with a look of complete shock; he had never seen the house that tidy before.

"I'm sorry," Castiel muttered looking at the older Winchester's shocked expression, "I wasn't sure where you were so I thought that I'd clean while I waited for you."

"No, no need to be sorry. Cass, where have you been hiding your amazing powers of cleanliness for all this time?" Dean gasped looking at him again with a smile.

"Nowhere I just haven't really had time to clean here before," Castiel muttered breathing out in relief as it seemed that his cleaning was appreciated, "Now what was the Mathematics homework that you need help with?"

Dean sighed and his face fell as he remembered what he'd actually called Castiel over for. Math's homework.

"Yeah," he sighed walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "It's over there. Do you want anything?"

Dean waved his hand dismissively in the general direction of the blank math's work that was still sat untouched on the table before diving into the fridge in search of a pie. If the homework had the word/symbol pi in it then he had to have some pie to eat. It would just make him hungry later and he didn't want to have to interrupt their study date- studying, he meant studying no dating involved here right?

"Just some tea please," Castiel said as he sat in front of the blank double page spread in Dean's book and shook his head slightly. He should have guessed that he hadn't even written a single thing. Dean wasn't brilliant at Math's but he wasn't terrible at it either so he should have at least been able to start it.

"Tea for Sir Novak," Dean said as he placed a large mug of tea in front of Castiel and a full pie on top of his homework. He slumped into the chair beside Castiel and sipped his can of coke contently before shuffling closer.

"You haven't started then," Castiel said with a small smile as he moved the apple pie from on top of the homework and moved it away from Dean.

"I couldn't have you missing a single second of the fun," Dean smirked at the dark-haired boy and reached over the homework for the pie. Before he could reach it Castiel hit his hand back.

"You can have the pie when we finish the homework," Castiel said very casually unaware of the danger he had just placed himself in as he picked up a pencil and turned the paper so that they could both see it, "So what do you not understand?"

Dean hadn't heard anything after Castiel had slapped his hand away from the beautiful, golden brown apple pie that he'd just got out of the fridge. No one had ever even considered keeping pie from him and he was in pure shock as he looked straight past Castiel and at the pie to the right.

"Did you just tell me I couldn't have pie?" Dean questioned looking at the now very confused Castiel.

"It's only pie and it can be a reward for after the homework," he told the green-eyed boy sternly. He wasn't quite sure what exactly could be particularly special about the pie that he had removed from Dean's grasp but he knew that he'd done something because that look in Dean's eyes was a dangerous one.

"Just pie?" Dean shouted half playfully as he realized that Castiel was only trying to help, "Pie is never just pie it is the very definition of heaven!"

"I don't see the particular allure of pie," Castiel speculated as he picked it up and examined it for himself, "It's only a sheet of pastry filled with fruit."

"Only? Oh Cass, you have a lot to learn!" Dean said lunging for the pie.

Castiel was however expecting it and being a little more nimble on his feet he managed to dodge out of the way and keep the pie just out of Dean's grasp.

"Oh Castiel, you don't understand how big of a mistake you have just made," Dean muttered as he stepped towards Castiel and the pie once more.

"I'm not giving you the pie," Castiel muttered as he smiled slightly at Dean's hungry and playful expression.

"Then I'll just have to take it," Dean said shrugging and running towards the boy whose eyes widened dramatically before running around to the other side of the sofa and gripping the tin tightly.

The two men stood either side of the sofa looking at each other with playful glints dancing in their eyes and mock determination spread across their faces. As Dean took one step Castiel took one as well and they began circling the sofa not backing down. Dean smirked as he leant his hands on the back of the sofa and looked at the boy who was still grasping the pie as if it was his life source.

"You know, we are never going to get any Math's done if you don't give me the pie," Dean said looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You know that were aren't going to get any Mathematics done if you continue to chase me around the sofa for this pie," Castiel retaliated holding the pie closer to his body, "Just get on with the Mathematics and you can have to pie."

Dean smiled and looked at him, "It's just Math's Cass and you know that I will win in the end so just surrender and give up the pie."

"No," Castiel said before turning and running as Dean dove over the sofa towards Castiel who only narrowly escaped without the damaging the pie.

"Come back Novak!" Dean shouted as he chased around the house after Castiel.

"Never, Winchester," Castiel yelled with a smile on his face as he ran around his house and into the living room again at which point Dean cornered him. He was now stuck between the television and the coffee table with Dean blocking the only possible way out. He hid the pie behind his back in an attempt to keep it away from Dean.

"I've got you now," Dean said as he stepped closer to Castiel and the pie that was currently concealed behind his back.

Castiel looked at Dean as he walked closer and got captured in his eyes. They seemed to sparkle like grass on a summer field. They brought him back to days that he would play with all the neighborhood children when he was young and he couldn't help but smile.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and he walked closer. They were a magnificent sea blue that reminded him of times that he shared with his family at the beach before his Mum died. They were all so happy when they went to play at the beach; they would build sand-boats and decorate them with shells. The last time that they had gone Sam had been toddling around as well and it was perfect. Dean smiled as he thought of those happy times and looked into Castiel's eyes.

"Can I have the pie pleased," he muttered looking at the boy softly and holding out his hand for the pie, "Or I will take it."

Castiel looked at him and breathed deeply. He was close enough that he could feel Dean's breath brushing gently across his cheek and moving his eyelashes slightly, "Take it then."

Dean moved closer to Castiel and looked from one of his brilliant blue eyes to the other and reached behind him for the pie but stopped. This was his chance to make sure that Castiel knew how he felt and hopefully see that Castiel felt the same way.

Castiel took in a sharp breath as Dean moved closer and he realized just how close Dean really was. His image was slightly fuzzy because of their closeness and Castiel could just make out the captivating green of Dean's eyes just above his own. He had to seize the opportunity. He had to let Dean know how he felt.

Dean dropped his hands from near the pie and rested them on Castiel's waist as he closed his eyes and brought his lips to Castiel's. The kiss was more perfect than he could ever have imagined as Castiel immediately dropped the pie and wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and kissed him back softly.

The kiss wasn't rushed or hard, it was gentle and tender and held love in it that neither of them had felt that they needed until it had arrived. They had been told each other every secret but they felt as if they had never really known each other up until that intimate moment where they held each other close and just enjoyed the felt of the other close to them.

When they parted for breath Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's and both boys smiled to themselves.

"I'm sorry about the pie," Castiel mumbled as he leant his head on Dean's chest.

"It's okay you can by me a new one," Dean laughed a little and rested his chin on Castiel's head.

"I can make you a new one and many more after that."

_Author Note: I hope that you all enjoyed that one-shot that ended up a lot longer than anticipated but meh I had fun writing it. _

_I would love to know what you thought so please leave a review. If you really enjoyed it then please favourite it because it would mean the world to me. If you like the writing style and Supernatural then follow and/or favourite me as an author to get an e-mail whenever I update any of my stories._

_Just asking as well but would you read a longer story with all the ideas from this in. I have wanted to right a high school AU for a while now but the first time that I tried it didn't work out but maybe this one will. Please tell me in the review if you would because it would help a lot! _

_Thank you very much for reading and I hope to see some of you reviewing my other stories, maybe... I love you for reading this so thank you so much! xx_


End file.
